


Spark From The Inland II: The Separation

by PolarisTheYoungWolf



Series: Teen Wolf/5-0: Stiles McGarrett [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Child Neglect, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, End of Season One and Beginning of Season Two for Hawaii 5-0, Family Feels, Not Beta Read, Parent Steve McGarrett, Protective Danny "Danno" Williams, Sad, Social Services, Taken Away, Team as Family, kid stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisTheYoungWolf/pseuds/PolarisTheYoungWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny warns Steve to think about Stiles before going after the Governor, but his obsession is too strong. His actions have consequences. When he gets arrested, he's no longer deemed fit to care for Stiles and social services place him in the system. </p><p>Danny keeps it from Steve because he'll know it'll destroy the man, so he dodges the subject every time it comes up. Steve thinks Stiles is just angry at him for leaving, but plans to make it up to him when he can. </p><p>But once he's out and he learns what really happened...well, it's not pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spark From The Inland II: The Separation

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...slow your roll, okay, babe?" Danny did his best to try and calm Steve down.

"The Governor was in on whatever Wo Fat is up to. He had my dad murdered, Laura too! Who knows how many more innocent people, I can't just let this go!" Steve barked. 

"I know, I understand-"

"Do you?! Because if you did, you wouldn't just be standing there! You'd be helping me!"

"I AM!" Danny cried. "I am _helping_ by reminding you to be sensible about this, Steven! This isn't just some hood-rat you wanna go chase around and poke with a stick until it gives in! This is the _Governor_! The one who gives us the power we have as 5-0! Or have you forgotten!?"

"But Danny-"

"No butts! Look, if she's in on this, we'll look into it, but we have to be smart about this okay? If you won't do it for me, do it for Stiles, okay? Remember that he needs you and he needs you out here, and not in prison, okay?"

That made Steve go rigid and Danny thought he'd gotten through. 

"We okay?" Danny asked.

Steve took in a deep breath. "Yeah...we're okay." 

* * *

 

"Hey, how is he?" Steve asked as he entered the house. 

"Asleep. We surfed all day. Well, we took a break and build a really awesome sandcastle. He'll want to show you in the morning. There are plenty of pics." Kono replied. 

Steve smiled, "Thanks, Kono. He loves hanging out with you. And I'm grateful for you too. I know this isn't what you signed up for when you became an officer, but-"

"Hey, don't worry about it, Boss. He's part of the team. Part of the family, just like Gracie is. And we'd do this for Danny too if ever needed. Anyway...I should get going. Goodnight, Boss."

"Night, Kono. And Mahalo again." Steve walked her to the door and waved her off. 

Heading upstairs he eased into Stiles room and watched him sleep for a moment. He sat on Stiles bed and brushed some of the hairs out of his face, specs of sand coming off, and it had him smiling a bit. Stiles was adjusting to Hawaiian life beautifully. Leaning down to kiss Stiles's forehead, Steve then pulled up and whispered, "I'm gonna make this a safe place for you, kiddo...don't you worry."

* * *

 

"What are you doing!? Let him go!" Danny cried as he approached Chin at the crime scene. He momentarily caught Steve's eyes and they were filled with pain.

"Danny...Danny it wasn't me! I swear. Look, you gotta keep Stiles from this, you understand? Don't let him hear about this!" Steve cried as he was placed in the back of the cruiser. 

"Chin, what are you doing, let him go! He said he didn't do this!" Danny demanded.

"Danny, the Governor is _dead_ , Steve's gun was the one that killed her, he was found in her office _holding_ it! What do you want me to do?" Chin demanded.

"I _want_ you,to let him go and let 5-0 handle it!"

"Don't you get it Danny? There is no 5-0!" When Danny's eyes widened in shock, Chin sighed, "Look...Stiles is probably alone and will wake up sooner or later...best that you're there." 

Danny pulled back, shaking his head in disbelief. Then he locked eyes with Steve. "Don't you worry. I'm gonna get you out, Steve! And don't worry about Stiles, I got it covered!" 

* * *

 

"Detective Williams."

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" Danny demanded at he reached for his gun when he saw this stranger in Steve's home.

The man pulled out a badge, "I'm with child services."

"Child services?" Danny echoed. 

Before anyone else can say anything, Stiles came running down the staircase. "Uncle Danny!" 

Stiles crashed into him and Danny pulled him into a tight, protective embrace, "Hey there, kiddo! You okay?"

"They say I have to go away. That Steve can't take care of me anymore..." Stiles mumbled, looking heartbroken.

"Well they lied. Cos you're not going anywhere. Well, maybe with me cos you're sleeping over, but no one is-"

"Actually Detective." the social worker passed over a few documents. "As of this moment, Commander McGarrett is no longer fit to care for Mr. Stilinski. Considering he was left in the house alone is enough child neglect to get him taken away. Considering what happened...Stiles is coming with us."

"Like hell he is! I'm a cop, I'm a friend of Steve, I'm a father. I am more than capable of watching him until all of this gets settled!" Danny argued.

"It's not your decision. And the decision that has been made, is final. I'm sorry Detective. Say your goodbyes now."

Danny glared at the social worker with as much hatred as he could muster, before putting on a smile as he knelt down in front of Stiles.

"This isn't permanent, okay? I'm gonna fix this, you hear me? Before you know it you'll be bunking with me for a while, watching some of the classic movies, eating junk food, having a blast, okay? You just...you be strong, okay, Stiles? It won't be long and before you know it, everything will be okay." 

"Is Steve in trouble, Uncle Danny?" Stiles asked quietly.

Danny let out a breath. "A bit. But it's a misunderstanding and we're gonna get this straightened out, okay?"

"It's time to go." The social worker said. Another, the partner, came downstairs with Stiles's duffel bag packed. 

Stiles clung to Danny, "I don't wanna go! I wanna stay here! Or go with Uncle Danny!"

The social worker nodded to the police by the door, who came and picked up Stiles and no matter how hard Stiles struggled and kicked and punched, he was pulled away.

"UNCLE DANNY!"

Danny tried to follow but the Social Worker held him back. So he yelled back, "YOU JUST HANG IN THERE, BUD! OKAY?! I'M GONNA FIX THIS!" 

"UNCLE DANNO!"

"STILES!" Danny struggled against the social worker, and finally pushed him off with another heated glare.

"I really wish you hadn't made those promises."

"Oh yeah? Why not?"

"Because they won't come true." The social worker replied.

"Look, I don't know what other kinda parents you met before, but lemme tell you something. When I make a promise to a kid, I keep it. This is no different." Danny hissed. 

"The kid's only blood relative was already being investigate to see if he was a fit parent. And now he was just arrested for killing the Governor. There is no 'getting him back', you understand that right?"

"No, cos you seem to think that just cos it's not easy, I'm not gonna try. Well I am, and I'll succeed!" Danny promised. 

The social worker sighed before shaking their head and heading out the door.

* * *

 

 

"Look...the sooner this is over, the sooner I can come back to Stiles. I miss him. I never knew I could miss a person so much." Steve said as he adjusted some of his things in his temporary hide out in Kamekona's bathroom. A few more words were exchanged, plans made, and then it was time for more investigating.

Chin followed Danny out into their car and they drove in silence for a long time before he asked, "When are you going to tell him?"

"He's got too much on his mind..."

"That doesn't answer my question." Chin said.

"Look...let's prove his innocence and then we tell him Stiles is gone."

"I thought I've seen Steve in chaos mode before, but I'm sure nothing will prepare me for when you do tell him."

"Mmm." Was Danny's only reply.

* * *

 

The new Governor cleared Steve thanks to the evidence Danny and Chin managed to find. Steve felt relief like no other. He hugged his team and then he turned to Danny, "Where's Stiles?"

Danny adverted his eyes and refused to look up.

"Danny, didn't you hear me? I asked where Stiles was." Steve repeated but already a knot of unease settled in his stomach.

"I...I don't know where he is." Danny finally admitted.

"You don't...you don't know...what does that mean? What do you mean?! Where's Stiles, Danny?" Steve demanded.

"You got yourself arrested, Steven! I asked you, _begged_ you not to but you did it anyway! This may be the harshest way to learn your lesson, but your actions have consequences! And you getting arrested for killing the governor made you an unfit parent! Social services came and took Stiles away!"

Steve paced like a caged animal before his sharp eyes landed on Danny, "You didn't take him with you?"

"You-- are you seriously asking me that? I went to your house as soon as you were taken away, and social services were already there! Apparently they were already investigating you! Finding Stiles alone on the night you were arrested was _not_ the best case scenario for _anyone_! And I would have _loved_ to take him in, you know I love him like I love Gracie but there is a problem of him _not_ actually being related to me and with no kind of paper work to give me power of authority over him in case anything happened to you...I had no choice! Even less when I was just a civilian!" 

Steve ran a hand through his hair in distress. 

"Steve, calm down. Think calmly, okay? We're here, you're free. We can focus on your boy." Joe said in a soothing manner. 

"You're right...you're right. Sorry Danny...I...I know you did your best. What do you know?" Steve asked his partner.

"Stiles is the system. He's a little older so he'll be placed in a foster family, but if one cannot be found he'll be placed in a correctional facility for minors." Danny replied gravely. 

"You mean juvi?" Steve demanded. "They'll put him in juvi, but not let him stay with you!?"

"I don't know if that's what happened, but it's a possibility. Between trying to free you and get Stiles back, it was apparently easier to get you back."

"Okay well...I'll just go to the Governor and tell him to give me Stiles back. Easy." Steve said as he came to the epiphany. 

Danny barely got to get his other leg into the car before Steve was driving off.

* * *

 

"I'm not going to give you Stiles back." The Governor said plainly

" _What_?!" Both Steve and Danny demanded. 

"Commander McGarrett, you may have been found innocent, but your actions these past couple of weeks, heck, _months_ , have proven you are closer to being a liability than an asset. I can't, in good moral conscience, grant you custody of a child's well-being. It would be too reckless."

"I'm the only blood relative he's got! We're the only family he has!" Steve slammed his fist on the governor's desk.

"You want him back? Prove to me that you can be a responsible adult. I told you when I reinstated 5-0 that there would be changes and that I would be stricter than the previous Governor. Well, I had other scenarios in mind, but this is probably the most motivating. Prove to me you can play by the rules, McGarrett, show me you can be responsible, and _then_ I will grant you custody. Until then...Mr. Stilinski is a ward of the state." 


End file.
